


The Blue Hour

by witchagurl



Series: NCT / WayV Vampires & Werewolves AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Liu Yang Yang-centric, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchagurl/pseuds/witchagurl
Summary: It’s been the seventh time, Yangyang mused. The seventh time he reincarnated into a new life bringing the memories from his previous lifes. The seventh time he was reborn with incomplete feeling filled his heart. He know what were missing. He knew what he was looking for. He just didn’t know where to find them.This time, he felt something different though. He hoped finally he could find what he was always looking for. The memories of six people that was the part of his first life surfaced. He would find them, he promised himself.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang & Everyone, Liu Yang Yang & Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone
Series: NCT / WayV Vampires & Werewolves AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second installment of NCT / WayV Vampires & Werewolves AU...  
> You can read this as standalone, but you can check the first installment if you're interested...  
> both stories are in the same AU..  
> Hope you enjoy the story and don't hesitate to drop kudos and comments ^^

It’s been the seventh time, Yangyang mused. The seventh time he reincarnated into a new life bringing the memories from his previous lifes. The seventh time he was reborn with incomplete feeling filled his heart. He know what were missing. He knew what he was looking for. He just didn’t know where to find them.

This time, he felt something different though. He hoped finally he could find what he was always looking for. The memories of six people that was the part of his first life surfaced. He would find them, he promised himself.

***

“Yang ~ Yang~” Felix’s voice whispered right at Yangyang’s ear, causing the later to jump in surprise.

“Yah, Lee Felix!” Yangyang elbowed his laughing bestfriend in annoyance.

“Ouch! Sorry... sorry...” Felix chuckled lightly. “What’s with the long face?”

“Nothing,” Yangyang answered shortly. Felix took a look at his bestfriend’s face, but Yangyang looked at him back deviantly.

“If you say so...” Felix shrugged. His bestfriend was stubborn. He wouldn’t tell him anything if he didn’t want to.

“Let’s have a lunch,” Felix grabbed Yangyang’s arm and dragged him through the throng of people that filled the hallway.

Felix was Yangyang’s friend since highschool. They were clicked instantly since both of them were foreigner in their Korean highschool. Yangyang moved alone to Korea from German since the first year of high school. At first his parents refused his request to move to Korea. But Yangyang was persistent. He didn’t give up until he could wear them down. So they agreed to let Yangyang moved to Korea with a condition that they employed someone to check on Yangyang regularly and made a report to his parents everyweek.

The main reason why he wanted to move to Korea because he got a feeling that the people he was looking for were in there. So he decided to follow his heart and moved to Korea. It’s been three years but he still wasn’t able to meet them.

Yangyang and Felix both entered Seoul National University this year. Felix went to Departement of Art while Yangyang went to Departement of Economics. It’s another condition from his parents. He had to major in economic if he wanted to stay in Korea. They wanted him to take over his parents business later.

Once they get their lunch, they chose table in the corner of the room. Yangyang was about to put his tray on the table when he heard a melodius laughter from the table in the centre of the room. He turned his head toward the source of laughter and was dumbstruck when he saw a familiar yet foreign face.

“Yukhei...” Yangyang whispered in disbelief. His eyes moved to the next person and his breath caught in the throat when he saw another familiar face. “Dejun...”

“Yang, hey! What’s wrong?” Felix asked, “Why are you crying?”

When Yangyang heard Felix, his hand reached up to touch his cheeks and found out it was wet. He didn’t even realize that he was crying. He was so overwhelmed. He just wanted to approach those figures and touch them to make sure that they were real.

Yangyang sat down and turned his back toward Yukhei and Dejun. Felix looked at him worriedly but Yangyang couldn’t tell him the real reason, could he? Who would believe someone had reincanate for several times and remember their past lifes. Everyone must thought he was crazy if he said that. Even though he had memories about those guys didn’t mean that they had it too. He couldn’t just come to them and said: _Hey guys, I was looking for you since hundred years ago, now that we meet, can we be friend?_ It’s impossible.

“Yang?”

“Sorry Felix, there’s must be something wrong with me,” said Yangyang as he wiped his face furiously. He turned his face slightly to steal a glance at Yukhei and Dejun. He froze when his eyes caught Yukhei’s. The other looked at him questioningly so Yangyang turned abruptly to avoid the gaze. He could felt stares on his back, but he didn’t dare to turn around.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Felix asked Yangyang.

“Nah, it’s okay, you still have a class, right? I can get back home by myself later,” Yangyang answered. “Just finish your lunch then we can leave.”

Felix looked hesitant, so Yangyang smiled at him reassuringly. He took his chopstick but didn’t eat any of his lunch. His stomach lurced uncomfortably, he wasn’t sure he would be able to swallow anything.

Once they finished, they left the cafetaria. Yangyang tried to not look at Yukhei and Dejun as they passed them on the way outside. They separated in front of the library building. Yangyang changed his mind, he didn’t want to go home just yet.

He took a walk without having a real destination. He let his mind wandered, recalling the memories from his first life.

_“Young master! Come out! Your father would be really angry if you broke the curfew!” a young man in early twenty walked the path of the wood. His gentle face looked so worried as he looked around to find his charge._

_“Kun-ge! I found him!” Suddenly another voice broke the silence. Kun – the young man – run toward the source of the voice. There he found two other boys in clearing path near the lake. They were younger than him. While one of them was slender, the other much bulkier and taller than Kun._

_“Stop calling me young master!” said the smaller boy with a pout, “How many times should I say that?”_

_“I’ll stop if you stop looking for trouble, Yangie,” answered Kun. “We’ve told you not to wander around by yourself in the wood and yet you do it all the time.”_

_“I’m sorry. I had nothing to do, okay,” Yangyang said._

_“You have a study session with Master Feng, don’t say that you have nothing to do,” Yukhei said to the youngest._

_“But he is boring,” Yangyang whined, “I want to learn to fight like all of you.”_

_“Yangyang, you don’t need to learn to fight. It’s our job to protect you,” Kun said softly._

_“I just want to spend some times with you. Is it wrong?” Yangyang said angrily. Tear started to fill his eyes. A sign to show how upset he was._

_“Come here,” Kun pulled the youngest and embraced him, “As the young master, you just need to focus on your study. Let me and the others to do the fighting. We want to protect you, we won’t let anyone hurt you.”_

_Yangyang kept quiet for awhile. But he nodded finally. Yukhei smiled when he ruffled the younger’s hair._

_“You find the brat, it seems.”_

_“Finally!”_

_“Stop making us running around just to find you, Yangie!”_

_Three other voices were heard when four boys joined them in the clearing. They were older than the young master._

_“I’m not a brat, Yong Qin-ge!” Yangyang glared to a young man who just smirked at him._

_“You are always a brat...” Yong Qin said teasingly._

_“Gege!”_

_“Okay stop both of you,” Kun said. “Now Yangie, what should you say to the others?”_

_“I’m sorry Yong Qin-ge, Sicheng-ge, Kunhang, Dejun, Yukhei and Kun-ge for making trouble.”_

_“it’s okay, Yangyang. We aren’t really angry, we were just worried about you,” Sicheng said._

_“Don’t do that again, Yangie, master will punish us if he knew,” Dejun added._

_“Yeah, if you ran again I won’t even look for you again. See if I care whether you’re eaten by tiger or not,” Kunhang said evilly. Yukhei and Yong Qin just laughed at that._

_“Come on, let’s go home before Master Liu knew we’re gone,” Kun pulled Yangyang slowly toward their home. The other were following closesly behind. Laugh and chatter filled the quiet wood when they made their way home_.

Yangyang didn’t even realize that he had stopped walking and closed his eyes. 

“I miss you guys...” he whispered.

“Hey, are you okay? You look so pale.”

Yangyang opened his eyes. He recognized the place where he stopped as the faculty small garden and there - before him - was Kun, who looked at him with worried eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m okay, Yong Qin-ge. Please, we have to go to the hospital now, I don’t want to lose you again,” Yangyang pleaded.
> 
> “I promise I’ll be okay, kid,” the older said again, “But I think you got it wrong. I’m not Yong Qin. My name is Ten.”

Kun looked at the human in front of him worriedly. The boy was just looking back at him without answering his question. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kun asked once again.

“Kun-ge...” the boy suddenly said.

“Huh? Do I know you?”

Yangyang shook his head as silent tears flew down his face.

“I’m sorry,” Yangyang bowed. He turned to leave Kun without looking back.

Kun’s eyes followed after the younger’s retreating figure. He didn’t recognized the boy. He had lived for hundred years, but he didn’t recall any memories of that boy. But why did the boy called him with familiarity like that.

Kun sighed, maybe it was nothing. He had to find Sicheng quickly and gave him the books that the younger needed. So he continued his walk toward the art building where Sicheng was.

On the way, Kun saw some familiar faces among the students going at the same direction with him. The wolves from the Crimson Fangs Pack. The pack where Haechan was belonged to. He recognized the tallest one as Lucas, but the other one he hadn’t meet yet. Although from his scent it was clear that he belonged to the same pack as Lucas too.

The wolves nodded at Kun in acknowledgement, so Kun offered a tentative smile. But they didn’t say anything. They respected each other but didn’t mean that they had to act friendly. The only connection they had was Haechan, and they acted civil just because of that.

“Kun-ge!” a familiar voice called Kun.

When Kun turned toward the source of the voice, he saw Sicheng ran toward him.

“Thanks, Ge, I really need these books,” Sicheng smiled gratefully as he received the books from Kun.

“Then why did you forget them, huh?” Kun teased the younger.

“It’s because of Yuta – hyung. He annoyed me since the morning, made me forget the books.”

“I’ll leave then, I need to arrive at the hospital in a half of hour,” Kun said as he glanced at his wristwatch.

“Okay, Ge. Be careful,” Sicheng answered.

“Wait, Sichengie, I saw some wolves from Crimson Fangs earlier. Are they studying here, too?”

“Yes, Ge. Lucas and Xiaojun go to the same departement as me in the same year, so we share some classes.”

“Ah, I see,” Kun nodded, “ See you, then.”

“See you later, Ge.”

Sicheng waited until Kun left toward the parking lot before entering his building. Just as he told Kun, he shared some of his classes with the wolves but never interacted to each other more than necessary.

***

Yangyang almost ran toward his dorm. How on earth in the same day he met three of them. They looked just like his memories. Kun’s gentle face was still the same.

He slammed the door close once he entered his dorm room. Thankfully his roommate kind of drop out last month so he got the room for himself. He slid down against the door, hugging his knees and buried his face on them.

He couldn’t hold the sob any longer. He cried his heart out. Seeing them again didn’t lessen the pain that was ingrained on his memory. The pain of losing them because of his fault.

If only he didn’t make that mistake, he wouldn’t lose them. Then the god wouldn’t punish him by remembering all of his mistakes, regrets, and pain all over again.

“Ge, I miss you...” Yangyang sobbed.

He didn’t know how long he just stayed in the floor and crying like that. But when he opened his eyes again, his room was blanketed in the darkness. He must’ve been fallen asleep.

His eyes was sore when he rubbed them gently. He reached for the switch and turned the lamp on. He checked his watch, it’s almost 9 pm. His stomach rumbled in hunger. He skipped the lunch, no wonder he was hungry.

He took his phone and saw several missed calls from Felix. He forget to unmute the phone after class. He dialled his bestfriend’s phone number quickly.

 _“Yangie! Yah! Why didn’t you answered my call?”_ Felix said as soon as the call connected.

“I’m sorry, Felix. I was asleep, why did you call?”

_“I want to take you for dinner earlier, but since you didn’t answer, I went with Han already.”_

“Sorry, Felix-ah,” Yangyang whined, “I’ll treat you a lunch tomorrow, okay?”

 _“No worries, Yangie,”_ Felix answered, “ _You haven’t had your dinner yet? Do you want me to accompany you?”_

“No need, Felix, I’ll just get something from the convenience store.”

_“Are you sure?”_

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_“See you, Yangie. Be careful when you go outside._ ”

“I will, bye.”

Yangyang hang up. Then he quickly took a shower and changed into sweatpant and hoodie. Grabbing his wallet, he made his way to leave his room. Thankfully the curfew of his dorm was pretty late, so he could grab some snack for dinner first.

The road was empty. It was weekday, so there weren't many students outside. The convenience store was only few blocks away, Yangyang played with his phone to entertain himself.

The store was deserted from people, only the cashier was there. Yangyang quickly get some sandwiches and chips. He looked at the ice cream longingly, but knowing if he ate the ice cream this late of night would make him sick, he resisted the urge.

He brought his snacks to the cashier and quickly made the payment. When he left the store, the night was getting chilly. His hoodie didn’t really hold the cold from seeping into his body. He shivered slighty, so he pulled the hood to cover his head.

Yangyang was only halfway to the dorm when he felt a chill run down his spine. He got the feeling like someone was watching him. He looked around, but the road was deserted. No one was seen. Yangyang quickened his pace. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he was afraid.

He managed to walk for several metres before a figure appeared in front of him, made Yangyang stopped abruptly. It was a young man, not much older than Yangyang from his appearance.

“What a little sheep doing alone at night?” the man asked with a creepy voice. He made a step toward Yangyang.

Instinctively, Yangyang took a step backward when the man was getting closer.

“What do you want?” Yangyang asked in suspicion.

The man shrugged, “What do I want, indeed?” He then brandished a pocket knife from his jacket. The blade glinted, reflecting the light of the street lamp.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” Yangyang said in small voice. He was trembling slightly because of fear, “I’ll give you my money.”

“I don’t need your money,” the man answered. “I just want to cut your smooth skin open. It would look great with red on it.”

Yangyang dropped his convenience store bag as he made a run toward the left side of the man. But the man was quick as he pulled one of Yangyang’s arm and jerked him backward. Yangyang stumbled and fell into the hard asphalt. He winced when his arm collided with the asphalt to break his fall.

The man chuckled darkly, “No need to be afraid, little boy. I’ll make it quick.” He raised his blade above his head then brought it down toward Yangyang fastly. Yangyang closed his eyes and put his hand to protect his body, waiting for the pain to come.

But the pain didn’t come. So he opened his eyes and found a body stood before him, protecting him from the attacker. Yangyang’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the blade penetrated the foreign man’s stomach. He looked up to see his saviour’s face and was taken aback by what he saw.

“Yong Qin-ge...” Yangyang called in disbelief.

“Fuck!” the attacker cursed as he released the blade from his hand, leaving it on Yong Qin’s stomach.

“Yong Qin-ge!” Yangyang wailed as he realized what has just happened. He stood up quickly, all his fear was disappeared as he rushed toward Yong Qin.

“Ge...” Yangyang cried as he put his hand around the blade, trying to cover the wound that was bleeding slowly.

The attacker growled in anger as he pulled Yangyang’s hair back when the younger backfaced him. Yangyang cried in pain, but instantly felt relieved when the hand in his hair was gone the next second.

Yangyang turned to look and saw Sicheng punched the man so hard, it flung the man backward. Without a word Sicheng beat the man until he couldn’t move at all. Yangyang couldn’t comprehended the situation that two of his Ge’s were here. He turned back to Yong Qin and saw the man grimaced at the blood on his wound.

“Yong Qin-ge, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Ge, it’s my fault,” Yangyang cried, “We have to go the hospital. Come on, Ge...”

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay,” the older tried to calm Yangyang down. “Are you okay, though? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m okay, Yong Qin-ge. Please, we have to go to the hospital now, I don’t want to lose you again,” Yangyang pleaded.

“I promise I’ll be okay, kid,” the older said again, “But I think you got it wrong. I’m not Yong Qin. My name is Ten.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m okay, it’s just a graze,” Ten assured the younger.
> 
> “But I saw him stabbed you,” Yangyang argued. He was sure that the the man stabbed Ten in his stomach. He was in shock, but didn’t mean he was imagining things.
> 
> “You must’ve seen it wrong,” Sicheng answered instead. “If not, Ten-ge won’t be able to stand like this, right?”
> 
> “But...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and leaving kudos...  
> I hope you enjoy this update...  
> don't hesitate to drop a comment ^^

“Ten, are you okay?” Yangyang looked up when he heard his ge’s soft voice.

“I’m okay Sicheng, but I think this guy is hurt,” Ten answered as he motioned at Yangyang.

“What?” Yangyang was taken aback, he didn’t feel hurt at all. “I’m not injured.”

“Your hand,” Ten pointed.

He then took Yangyang’s hand gently and touched his wrist with a little presure. Yangyang grimaced in pain because of that.

“I think it’s sprained,” Ten commented. “We should get it checked.”

“Ten-ssi, your wound is more important, let’s get you to the hospital,” Yangyang said worriedly. He realized that Yong Qin didn’t have his old memories. Maybe his name changed in this lifetime. He could accept it, didn’t make it hurt less though that both of his ge didn’t recognized him.

“I’m okay, it’s just a graze,” Ten assured the younger.

“But I saw him stabbed you,” Yangyang argued. He was sure that the the man stabbed Ten in his stomach. He was in shock, but didn’t mean he was imagining things.

“You must’ve seen it wrong,” Sicheng answered instead. “If not, Ten-ge won’t be able to stand like this, right?”

“But...”

“What is your name?” Ten cut the younger.

“My name is Yangyang.”

“Yangyang, let me take you home,” Ten answered. “Sicheng will take that man to the police station.”

“The hospital...?”

“How about this,” Sicheng turned to face the younger, “We promised you we’re not bad people, Yangyang, how about you come with Ten-ge to our house. Our brother is a doctor, he’ll check your wrist and you can see yourself that Ten-ge is okay. After that we’ll take you to your home. What do you think?”

Normal people would definitely refused any offer by strangers. It dangerous to just follow people that you just met. But Yangyang wasn’t normal person. Not with the way he remembered how the people before him once saved him with their lifes. So he accepted the offer without a second thought.

“Come on, we bring car,” Ten said as he guided the younger gently. “Sicheng will call the police and get a taxi later,” he added when Yangyang looked reluctant to leave Sicheng with their attacker.

“Go, I’ll be fine,” Sicheng said. Yangyang nodded then followed after Ten toward the car parked not too far from there.

Meanwhile, once the human and Ten left, Sicheng took the man by his jacket and dragged him toward the dark alley. His eyes glinted red dangerously. He hated this kind of human, who loved to hurt other people for their sick pleasure.

He was staying late in his university that Kun sent Ten to pick him up. While driving toward their house, Ten picked a scent of fear in the air. The oldest had the most sharp sense’s of smell after Taeyong in their coven. So they stopped the car to find the source. Then they heard pained whimpers which made them run toward the source.

The scene before them made them furious. He saw two humans, where one of them was in the ground while the other lifted a knife above his head. It was clear that the boy on the ground was attacked. Without a second thought, Ten ran toward the boy when the man swing the knife downward, catching the blade on his abdoman.

The boy has closed his eyes, so he didn’t see how Ten moved with an inhuman speed. The next seconds, the boy scrambled up when he realized Ten helped him, forgetting his attacker as the scents of panic and fear radiated from the boy. He put his hand on Ten’s wound, likely to put a pressure to prevent the blood flowed from the wound.

Sicheng’s anger raised when he saw the man yanked the boy’s hair hard. Instantly he grabbed the man’s neck and flung him toward the asphalt. Then jumped on top of him and beat him into a pulp. He wanted to break the man’s neck, but he couldn’t do that since the boy was there.

Sicheng only stopped when the man was unconscious. He stood up then approached Ten and the boy. The boy was panicked as he asked Ten to go to hospital. Sicheng knew that Ten’s wound has closed, their speed recovery made sure of that. But the boy didn’t know that.

When he got a look on the boy’s face, a foreign feeling filled his heart. He didn’t even know the reason. But the feeling was similar like the one that he had toward Haechan, their youngest coven member. He felt protective toward the boy. Later, he got the boy’s name, Yangyang.

Sicheng looked Yangyang in wonder as he argued with Ten. Yangyang was shaken that he was shivering, but he was stubborn about bringing Ten to hospital. Sicheng furrowed as the boy called Ten Yong Qin. Maybe Yangyang mistaken him for someone else.

Since Yangyang was adamant to bring Ten to hospital, Sicheng offered an alternative. He told them to go back to Kun. Kun was a doctor, he could check Yangyang’s injury and reassured him that Ten was fine.

Now back to the unconscious man, Sicheng wrenched his neck back, showing his neck. Without hesitation, he sank his fangs on the man’s neck and drained his blood dry. He wouldn’t let this kind of man to live. Sicheng was sure, given a chance the man would hurt another person. It’d be better if he died.

He left the body there without care. Quickly he made his way back to the coven house. He chose to hail a cab few blocks from there. Once he was inside the car, he closed his eyes. The blood he just drank made his body warm but it left a bad taste on his tongue.

***

“Come on,” Ten said as he led the younger entered their house. With his key he opened the front door.

“You can sit there while I get my brother,” Ten said as they arrived in the living room, he pointed the gray colored sofa in the middle of the room.

Yangyang nodded and take a seat while looking around. The house was beautiful. The interior was simple and minimalistic, but it was spacious. It has monochromatic color schemes, which made the room looked elegant and expensive.

“He is here, Ge,” Yangyang heard Ten’s voice first before seeing him entered the room, followed by another familiar face. Once again he faced his oldest Ge... Kun.

“Eh? We’ve met this afternoon, right?” Kun asked when he saw Yangyang’s face.

Yangyang put a hesitant smile and answered in small voice, “Yes, I’m sorry for earlier.”

“Nah, it’s not a problem. If I remembered correctly, you called my name. Have we met before?”

Yangyang shook his head, “No, I don’t think so.”

Kun furrowed his brows, he knew the human was lying since his heart beat faster when he answered Kun. Kun still remembered how taken aback this boy was when he saw Kun in the park. It picked Kun’s interest and made him wanted to know this boy further.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something strange about him. It felt like he wants to say a lot of things to us but holding himself back.”
> 
> “Sicheng, you go to the same university with him, right? Try to observe him, maybe we’ll get a clue,” Ten ordered the youngest between them.
> 
> Sicheng made a face, “You mean you want me to stalk him?”
> 
> “Stalk, spy, follow... whatever you call it. We need to make sure he isn’t a threat to our coven.”

Yangyang hissed when Kun moved his wrist to the certain way.

“Was it hurt?” Kun asked the youngest.

“A little,” Yangyang answered.

“It’s a mild sprain,” Kun concluded, “I’ll wrap it in a bandage. Wait a second.”

Yangyang nodded, gently cradled his wrist once Kun release it. Grateful that it was his left wrist, not the right one. He watched his Ge left the room, likely to retrieve the bandage.

Ten furrowed his face when he saw a longing in Yangyang’s face when he watched Kun walked away. This boy was full of mystery. First of all, he called him Yong Qin. Then Kun mentioned that Yangyang knew his name even though they never met. It was weird.

The sound of the front door opened broke his musing. It only took seconds for Sicheng to arrive in the living room. Ten sent Sicheng a questioning look when their eyes met. Silently asking about the attacker. Thankfully Ten was familiar with all the younger’s expressions, so when he saw Sicheng grimaced and shook his head slightly, he understood how the attacker has been deal with.

“Umm,” Yangyang looked at Sicheng nervously, “Did you bring him to the police?”

“I did, I made a report, the police will take care of him, don’t worry,” he tried to reassure Yangyang.

“Thank you... for helping me,” Yangyang said to them. “You saved my life once again,” Yangyang added in a whisper. It would be inaudible for human’s ears. But not for Ten, Sicheng, nor Kun that was just entered the room again. They exchanged glances full of curiosity which Yangyang missed.

Kun approached Yangyang, then gently wrapped his hand with the bandage and finished it with the tape to keep the bandage in place. 

“Avoid using your wrist at least for 48 hours, okay?” Kun told Yangyang.

“Thank you, Ge.. Umm, I mean Kun-ssi,” Yangyang smiled awkwardly at the older.

“Your welcome,” Kun answered, “And it’s okay, you can call me Kun-ge.”

“Wait, Ten-ge is hurt, too,” Yangyang said suddenly. “He got hurt while protecting me.”

Ten sent a meaningful gaze to Kun, which the oldest understood.

“Where’s the injury?” Kun asked.

Ten pulled up his shirt, thankfully he hasn’t drank for several days, so his healing process was slow. When he showed them the wound on his abdomen, only a narrow slash was left.

“See, it’s just a slash,” Ten said to Yangyang. “It’s not even that hurt.”

“But I clearly saw him stabbed you,” Yangyang said stubbornly.

“I managed to avoid it,” Ten answered simply.

“I don’t think it needs stitches,” Kun said, changing the topic. “I’ll clean the wound and put the gauze over it to avoid infection. He will be okay.”

Yangyang bit his lip in contemplation, he knew what he saw, but Ten’s wound was just a slash like he said. It didn’t make sense.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Sicheng said to Yangyang.

“Now?”

“Yes, of course. Or do you want to sleep over?”

“What?! No... I’m sorry... I mean...”

The vampires chuckled by the younger’s flustered face.

“It’s late and you need to rest if you have classes tomorrow,” Sicheng said matter of fact.

“Okay,” Yangyang agreed reluctantly. He didn’t really wanted to leave them. He contemplating for seconds before quickly hugged Kun then Ten – gently, he was mindful of Ten’s wound- alternately.

Both Kun and Ten were taken aback. Usually when the humans saw them, either they were amazed or intimidated. Humans didn’t dare to approach them unless the vampires made the first move. But this human, this young boy, didn’t hesitate to hug them even though he was flustered afterward. It was refreshing, to be treated like an ordinary human. They didn’t feel an ill intention from the human. And it made them enjoyed the brief contact.

Sicheng widened his eyes when he saw Yangyang hugged his coven members. Yangyang didn’t even flinch by the cold temperature of the vampire’s bodies. Yangyang was blushing as he left the living room toward the front door. Sicheng quickly followed after him.

He unlocked the car and Yangyang entered the passenger seat. Sicheng glance back and show his coven member’s curious face peered at them through the window. They needed to discuss it later, after he took the human home. 

Sicheng entered the driver seat and started the car, glancing at Yangyang to make sure the younger has fastened his seatbelt. The drive was quiet, but it wasn’t awkward. The silence was only broken whenever Yangyang told Sicheng the directions toward his dorm.

Yangyang enjoyed the silence. Sicheng in this time was just like his Sicheng back then. Quiet mostly, but could joke around and teased Yangyang from to time. He always went to Sicheng when he needed a time to think without being bothered. His other Ge were loud, especially when they were together. He enjoyed his time with them and would give anything to go back to those times.

“We’ve arrived,” Sicheng announced, stopping the younger from drowning in his old memories.

Yangyang blinked back the tears from his eyes. An usual occurrence whenever memories about all of his Ge resurfaced.

“Thank you,” Yangyang said softly.

Sicheng smiled, “No problem.”

Yangyang looked like he wanted to say more, so Sicheng waited. But after few seconds, Yangyang seemed to change his mind as he unfastened his seatbelt and exited the car. He waved toward Sicheng before entering his dorm. Sicheng stayed there for few minutes before going back.

***

“Are you sure that we never meet him before?” Ten asked Sicheng and Kun as he sipped the blood from the blood bag. Once he finished the blood, his wound would be healed faster.

Kun shook his head, “I’m sure. I never see him. You know I have a great memory. I don’t even forget any memories from decades ago. I’m sure I haven’t met him at all.”

“He called Ten-ge Yong Qin earlier,” Sicheng supplied.

“Yong Qin?” Kun raised his brow, “Never heard that name.”

“And you said he called your name before, even though you didn’t know him,” Ten pointed to Kun, which the later nodded in agreement.

“Did you hear what he said? I mean whispered.. Which I’m sure he thought we didn’t hear it... He said thanks for saving his life once again? How could we? This is the first time we meet him.”

“There’s something strange about him. It felt like he wants to say a lot of things to us but holding himself back.”

“Sicheng, you go to the same university with him, right? Try to observe him, maybe we’ll get a clue,” Ten ordered the youngest between them.

Sicheng made a face, “You mean you want me to stalk him?”

“Stalk, spy, follow... whatever you call it. We need to make sure he isn’t a threat to our coven.”

“Do you think he know what we are?” Sicheng asked.

“That’s for you to find out,” Ten answered while Kun just kept quiet. He was contemplating whether he should discuss this to Taeyong or not. Afterall, he was their coven leader. But Kun didn’t even know where Taeyong was right now. Before he went away, he just told Kun that he wanted to travel alone for few years, refusing Kun’s offer of company.

He missed him greatly. After all he was Taeyong’s oldest companion. But if his leader wanted to be alone, he could only fulfill his wish. He missed Doyoung, Yuta, and Jungwoo too. Those three had stayed in Japan for few years already. Meanwhile Kun, Ten, and Sicheng decided to stay in Korea. All of them would be back together when Taeyong came back from his travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this update...  
> thanks for leaving kudos...  
> don't hesitate to drop a comment...  
> Happy New Year and stay safe guys ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing, Ge,” Yangyang smiled reassuringly, “By the way Sicheng-ge, this is Felix. Felix this is Sicheng-ge that helped me last night.”
> 
> Felix bowed toward Sicheng which the older returned.
> 
> “Wait, helped you? Helped you about what?” Felix asked Yangyang worriedly.

“Are you okay, Yangie?” Felix asked Yangyang when he saw the later just playing with his lunch.

“Eh? I’m fine. Why did you ask?” Yangyang raised his brows.

“You didn’t eat your lunch again,” Felix gestured toward his still full plate.

“I’m not hungry,” Yangyang said.

“Now tell me, what’s happened with your wrist?” Felix was really worried when he saw the bandage aroung yangyang’s wrist earlier this morning. But he didn’t get a chance to ask Yangyang about it because he was already late for his class.

“I fell in the bathroom last night,” Yangyang lied.

“how did it happened? Are you okay? Have you gone to the doctor?” Felix asked worriedly.

Yangyang nodded, “Yes, the doctor said it’s just a mild sprain, so don’t worry.”

Felix sighed but dropped the subject reluctantly. He still had a feeling that Yangyang was hiding something.

“Yangyang?” a soft voice called him softly.

Both the boys turned toward the source of the voice. There, Sicheng was standing with his tray of food.

“Sicheng-ge,” Yangyang said in surprise. Felix looked back and forth at them curiously.

“I saw you when I was getting my lunch,” Sicheng explained, “Can I sit here?”

“Of course. Please have a seat, Ge,” Yangyang moved aside slightly to give space for Sicheng.

Felix kicked Yangyang’s leg softly when his bestfriend seemed to forget that he was there.

“Ouch,” Yangyang flinched, then glaring at Felix when the later raised his brows slightly.

“What happened?” Sicheng asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Ge,” Yangyang smiled reassuringly, “By the way Sicheng-ge, this is Felix. Felix this is Sicheng-ge that helped me last night.”

Felix bowed toward Sicheng which the older returned.

“Wait, helped you? Helped you about what?” Felix asked Yangyang worriedly.

 _Shit!_ Yangyang cursed inside his head. He didn’t want to tell Felix about what really happened last night. His bestfriend was worrywart, if he knew about the accident last night, he would become more protective of him.

“Umm... Sicheng-ge took me to the doctor to check my wrist last night.”

“Do you live in the dorm too, Sicheng-ssi?” Felix asked the oldest instead.

Sicheng sent a glance toward Yangyang. Hearing his rapid heartbeat he knew the younger want him to lie about what actually happened.

“No, I was visiting my friend that lives in the dorm when I met Yangyang. Since I brought my car I offered to bring him to the doctor,” the vampire explained. He bit a smile when he heard the quiet relieve sigh from Yangyang.

Felix felt like he couldn’t fully believed them but he decided to drop this for now. He squinted his eyes toward Yangyang and gave him a look that indicated he would interrogate him further when they were alone. Yangyang just gave him a nervous smile.

Sicheng ate his food slowly. Contrary to belief, vampires could eat food. They just couldn’t taste it. He took few bites before putting his utensil down. Quietly watching Yangyang bickered with Felix. Sicheng didn’t find anything alarming about Yangyang, he just looked like an ordinary college boy.

Sicheng scrunched his nose when werewolves scents hit his nostril. He looked at the source and found familiar faces entering the cafetaria. Lucas, Xiaojun, and other wolf that Sicheng was sure named Hendery.

Sicheng want to roll his eyes as he felt all the human eyes drawn to the werewolves’ entrance. He knew that those wolves were very attractive for humans’ standard. So it’s natural that they were drawing attention from the people around them. It also happened with his coven whenever they went to some crowded places.

Sicheng glanced toward his human companions to gauge their reactions. His brows raised when he saw Yangyang’s expression. The younger bit his lips nervously while his eyes locked on the wolves. Sicheng took a look closer at the younger’s eyes. There he could see fear and longing. An odd combination.

Sicheng’s memory surfaced, he recognized Yangyang’s expression. He saw the same expression when Yangyang looked at Ten and Kun last night. Maybe the younger thought it was subtle. But for vampires’ sharp eyes, it was as clear as day how the younger looked at them with longing in his eyes. And now Yangyang looked at the wolves in the same why. It piqued Sicheng’s curiosity. An ordinary human that wasn’t supposed to interact with wolves and vampires.

“Yangie?” Felix called his bestfriend.

Yangyang jumped slightly, instantly broke his gaze on the wolves.

“You’re staring at them again?” Felix asked.

“What?! I’m not,” Yangyang denied.

“Yesterday you were crying while looking at them. Did they do something to you? Were they bullying you?”

“No! I don’t even know who they are. Quit imagining things, Felix,” Yangyang said a bit panicky.

Sicheng tilted his head curiously. It was clear that Yangyang was lying when Felix asked about the wolves to him. Did it mean that Yangyang knew the wolves too, somehow? More question raised in Sicheng’s head.

“Come on, I have a class after this,” Yangyang said to his bestfriend. Then he turned toward Sicheng, “Ge, we need to leave for class now.”

Sicheng smiled, “Okay, see you later, Yangie.” Sicheng didn’t even know why he called the younger with that cute name. Among his coven members, he only did that to Haechan. But he was pleased when he saw the younger blushed while nodding cutely. Yangyang waved at him before dragging felix to leave the canteen.

Sicheng was still smiling at the younger antics when he felt stares at him. He looked toward the source and raised his brows in challenge when he saw the wolves were looking at him strangely. They glanced toward Yangyang’s retreating figure curiously before settling their eyes on the vampire again.

He glared at them in warning when their eyes met. He didn’t want those wolves to take interest at Yangyang.

***

“Did you see that?” Hendery asked his packmates. “Have any of you seen those vampires interacted with human before?”

Xiaojun and Lucas shook their heads.

“What do you think that vampire wants from those freshmen?” Xiaojun asked.

“How do you know they are freshmen?” Hendery asked instead.

“The blonde one was Changbin’s younger brother. I’ve seen him when we work a project in Changbin’s apartement,” Xiaojun explained. He was quite close to Changbin since they shared several classes and often partnered up for assignments.

“What about the other? Do you know him?” asked Lucas.

Xiaojun shook his head, “No, never met him before.”

“I caught him staring at us yesterday,” Lucas said.

“Really?” Hendery perked up with interest.

“Yeah, do you know what’s weird? After I caught him staring, I heard his friend said something about him crying right then.”

“That’s weird. It’s not like he cried because of us, right?” Hendery asked uncertainly.

Lucas just shrugged, “Who knows.” He looked at the door of the cafetaria like it had the asnwers for their questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,,,,  
> Take care and stay safe ^^


End file.
